New Beginning
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: I'm not her, I don't know any Sasuke nor Naruto. I'm not a doctor, I'm not a ninja! I'm trapped in this bedroom... He's staring at me. He scares me. Can't someone help me?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**

* * *

><p><em>And I love you I love you I love you<em>

_Like never before._

* * *

><p><em>I'm trapped. .No one will help me. A whole town thinks I'm another person. I'm not her, I don't know any Sasuke nor Naruto. I'm not a doctor, I'm not a ninja! I'm trapped in this bedroom... He's staring at me. He scares me. Can't someone help me?<em>

_Today I tried to escape. _

_He opened the door, to come in, with food in hands. That was my chance. I kicked him in the stomach and ran for my life. I almost reached the front door, when he grabbed me. I screamed and kicked him, I tried to get him off of me. I begged him to let me go, but he didn't even listen to me. He pinned me to the same bed and laid on me. He was heavy. I thought he would try and rape me, when he grabbed my hands and placed them harshly on the corners of the bed. I was choking in my tears. Can't someone help me?_

"Sakura, stop it!" I yelled as I tried to stop her struggle. Her face was red, her left eye had broken capillaries from her struggling crying and screaming. I tried not to look at her. Tsunade said I should make her trust me, but how can I do that, when she's trying to run away every free moment? "Please stop it." My voice came out barely as a whisper. Her screams stopped. She just cried silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanting to see if you liked the starting. Working on chapter 2 now. I promise it won't be that short :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginning.**

_And the song birds keep singing like they now the score._

_And I love you like never before._

I stood up slowly and sat on the bed, my back facing her.

"Let me go... Please let me go!" She cried, pulling her hair desperately. "I can't do that." I growled from the pain in my stomach. She kicked it a few times.. She screamed and continued crying.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and walked to the door. She continued to cry. "I'm sorry Sakura." I said again and closed it behind me.

It's been a week and she doesn't remember a thing. I will kill Orochimaru. What he done to her is...

"Sasuke?" I turned around to find Naruto on the doorway with flowers in hand. His face was pale, eyes widen.

"Naruto..." I looked down, ashamed from the scene he had witnessed.

"How is she...?" He asked walking to the table, placing the flowers in a vase. He sighted. "Don't answer that. I heard." I didn't bother looking at him.

"She hasn't slept or ate in days. I'm afraid she'll..."

"Stop it." I looked at him. "Don't pretend you care. I don't even know why Tsunade let you watch her." He hissed. He walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer. "You don't know anything about her. What she likes, what she is afraid of." He said loudly. I kept myself in silence. He came with cereal and milk in hands. "You'd better don't come in. I want to be alone with her." "She doesn't remember you." I this time hissed and he smiled. "She will." He grinned. "Believe it." He whispered. "You go rest, I know you've been watching her, so she won't try to escape." He said and walked to her room.

"I haven't slept normally since she woke up in the hospital." I said quietly walking to the guestroom I was staying in.

* * *

><p>Naruto knocked on the door and hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her like that. When he opened the door slowly, he saw her sitting on the floor hugging her knees in the corner of the room. She was crying. He was sure he would break down and cry too, soon.<p>

"Hey, Sak." He smiled and walked slowly to her. She looked at him and he froze. Her eye was... Her face was... She was... It was too much for him. His heart was breaking. "I... I brought cereal. I know you like it." She stared at him eyes still watering. "I'm Naruto." He placed the cereal and milk on the floor and sat in front of her. He never let the smile fall of his face.

"I brought you a gift too." He looked through his backpack and took out a teddy bear. It was pink with cherries drawn on its belly. "I thought you would like it because it is well... pink." He chuckled and handed the toy to her. She hesitated for a moment, staring at the toy. "It's a gift for you. Take it." He smiled again and she reached her small hand to the pink bear.

She hugged it and stared at the floor. Naruto smiled widely. "Anyway, that chicken butt said you haven't been eating? You can't do that. What will you do when you are all skin and bones?" He took out the plastic bag with cereal in it, from the paper cover and poured milk in it. "We always did that on missions when we had no dishes. Please eat something. This cereal was your favorite." He handed the full now bag to her. "Just drink it, careful not to choke." He grinned and waited patiently. "Sakura, please, if you drink this, I'll show you the flowers I bought you." He reached his hand closer to her. "You're not doing anything good to yourself right now and you know it." He said and she looked at him.

"Just take it, it won't hurt." He smiled widely, and she stared at the bag. She was really hungry. She grabbed the cereal and slowly drank from the bag. Her stomach protested for more. Naruto laughed softly and stood up.

"Here is the thing. There are a lot of people outside protecting you, so you don't escape, but don't think of it as if you are held as hostage. When you stop resisting and trying to escape you can go out too. Now, let's have a normal breakfast okay?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes. She was still holding the stuffed animal in her hand. She was like a little child.

"Come on. Follow me." He helped her getting up and led her to the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes?" He opened the drawers and looked for the ingredients. She nodded. "Pancakes it is." He turned on the hot plate and sat next to her. He yawned and scratched his blond head. "I should've gone to bed earlier last night." He examined her clothing. "Aren't you cold?" He asked her looking at her tank top. She looked at the floor. "Sasuke said something about can't making you wear any clothes." He murmured and looked at her again. "He said you punched him in the guts. Good aiming." He laughed. "You should've done this a long time ago..." He chuckled. "Say something, please." He looked at the table, smile fading away. There was silence.

"I'm cold." She said after a few minutes and Naruto smiled.

"Yo asshole!" He yelled and went to the stairs. "Stay there." He smiled at her and looked up.

Sasuke walked through the door, rubbing his eyes. He saw Naruto grinning like an idiot that he was.

"What?" He asked slowly. "Sakura said she's cold." Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked at him.

She said she was cold? She talked? He let out a small smile. "I'll be right back." Sasuke said and went back in the room. Moments later, he came back with one of his shirts. "Hey dobe, catch." He threw it at Naruto with a smirk and walked down the stairs.

When he saw her, it was like he was back in time when Team 7 was just reunited. When he came back 3 years ago. He saw the teddy bear in her hand. He smiled.

Naruto ran to the hot plate and began baking the pancakes. Sakura put the shirt on and looked at the table again. Sasuke sat beside her. "Would you like to go and buy you some clothes after we eat?" He asked her and she nodded, not looking at him. He felt strange.

Before he left she was always smiling around him. And after he came back she avoided him as much as she could.

And lastly, she disappeared 2 years ago.

"Sasuke, Tsunade called. You have to go to her today. I'll take her out." Naruto said, pouring the mix in the pan. "Hn." Sasuke nodded.

He stood up lazily and got his jacket. "Then I'm off." He looked at Sakura. She didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. That ticked him off. For seven days she'd been trying to escape, and now Naruto comes and everything's fine? He closed the door behind him.

"So now that the emotional disaster got out, how about we eat and go out?" Naruto grinned, looking at her. "I want to go home." She whispered. He averted his gaze from her, to the wall in front of him. "You are home Sakura." He cleared his voice, looking down at the pancake. "Once you remember everything, you'll feel right." He smiled. She didn't say anything. "I missed you, Sak." He whispered.

"So, how is she?" Tsunade rubbed her temples. Sasuke looked at her strangely. Messed up hair, red eyes... "Where you drinking? Again?" He asked lazily making her look at him. "Not your business you idiot." She growled, he chuckled.

"She tried to escape today." He looked at the empty bottle of sake next to her. "And?" She asked. "I caught her." He said and looked at her. "Naruto came a couple of hours ago. He managed to make her eat. They are going to buy her clothes today." He frowned slightly remembering how Naruto had affect on her. Tsunade smiled. "And she won't resist? That is a big progress." Sasuke frowned.

"You need to lie to her." She said and Sasuke looked at her, eyebrow raised. "If she asks, you are her boyfriend." Tsunade looked through the window. "She has to believe you. Say what you want, that you were married or childhood sweethearts. You choose. She has to believe you and believe she is in safe hands." Sasuke's frown was still there. "Lie? What if she finds out? What if she remembers?" "If she remembers, everything will be alright. Right? Now go to her and make a good lying." She said and he nodded.

He was about to close the door behind him, when he heard the Hokage speak again. "She is like my daughter, Sasuke. I want my daughter back." He nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

"Come on Sak, say something. Don't you like it?" He looked at the orange T-shirt with a ramen picture on it. She didn't respond. He sighted and looked towards the door. "Hey granny, she used to shop here, right? Help me out a bit." He sank in the sofa rubbing his eyes. "I am depressed." He muttered. The old woman sighted at the picture in front of her. "Come on child, let's get you something... Normal." She raised her voice at the last word, looking towards Naruto. He frowned.

"Dobe?" Sasuke walked in the shop. Naruto looked at him and grinned. "Oh, hey Sasuke." Sasuke didn't bother answering back. "Where is Sakura?" He asked and Naruto frowned. "She's fine. She's just trying on some clothes." He walked towards the changing rooms. "It's been a while though... Hey granny, where is Sakura?" He asked the old lady and she smiled. "Oh she said something about a friend calling her and asked if there was a back door."

"WHAT?" They both yelled. "Hey! How could you..." "Naruto, there's no time for this. Come on!" Sasuke ran out of the shop and looked around. "You go to Tsunade and I'll go to the woods." Naruto nodded and disappeared.

Sakura ran as fast she could. She was afraid they would find her again. She didn't want to be there. She was scared, confused. She wanted her old home. She was running in the woods, she didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from that village and go to Sound.

Why did they took her away from her family? The last time she saw her village, people in green vests were burning it.

"Sakura!" Oh no, he found her. No, not again. Her tears were falling, yet she didn't stop running. She stopped suddenly, looking at the view under her feet. She was on the edge of a cliff.

Sasuke stopped behind her. "Sakura, come on. You can't escape." He said, slowly walking to her.

"Shut up!" She screamed, still crying. She turned around and faced him. "I'm not going with you. Never!" She screamed again. "Oh, God." She cried. "Don't make another step!" She said and looked him in the eyes. "I hate you!" She screamed.

"Sakura, come on. Come with me, please." He tried to convince her. She shook her head, stepping backwards. She cried harder. He stepped towards her. She stepped backwards again. "You killed my family!" She said, tears spilling from her eyes. "They weren't your family." He hissed. "We are your family!" He now walked towards her. she wasn't going to jump. "Come on, come with me." He said quietly. They were face to face, nose to nose. "No." She said slowly and cried.

She stepped back and fell. Sasuke's fast instincts worked and he grabbed her hand. She screamed again. "You're not dying on me." He growled. "Let me go!" She cried. He started pulling her to him. She did everything she could, so he could let her go. She slapped his hand with her free one, she moved in midair. No effect. He pulled her and swung her like a piece of clothe on his shoulder. She was still screaming, punching him but with no result. He wasn't giving up on her.

After an hour walking to the Haruno residence, Sakura finally gave up. She was exhausted. So was he.

"Uchiha-san!" An ANBU appeared before him. "Go to Tsunade and tell her that I found her." He said and walked in the house. He placed her like a toy on the sofa and rubbed his temples. "Do you have a death wish or something..." He muttered walking to the kitchen. "It's my fault. I should've looked after you." He continued. She didn't make a sound.

"When are you going to understand, I'm not letting you go again?" He walked to her. "When are you going to understand, I'm not loosing you again?" He kneeled before her. I think it's time I tell you everything." She looked at him. He reached the picture on the TV. "You know this picture?" He pointed her face on it. "This is you. six years ago. This is me, this is the idiot. This _was_ our teacher." He looked at Kakashi and hesitated. "2 years ago, you disappeared. After that Kakashi too. Do you know how much we looked for you two?" He sat next to her on the sofa. She refused to look at him. "You are mistaking me as someone else." She said slowly. "How can I mistake my girl for someone else?" He yelled. She looked at him, surprised. "Do you know how hard it is... to look at you screaming how you hate me and want to get away?" He grabbed her hands. "Do you know how much I missed you?" He looked at the floor. "You have amnesia. I bet you've been asking your "family" about your past. Did they tell you anything that made sense?" He asked her, making her tears spill again.

"I can answer all of your questions. Believe me, I know almost everything about you. Me and Naruto." He stroke her hair. "If I tell you what I can, will you stop trying to escape?" He looked at her wet eyes. Those emerald eyes, that he managed to make them cry almost every time. She nodded slowly. He smirked. "That's my girl." He whispered.

And let the lying begin.

He spent all night talking about their times from the academy to their genin years. She sometimes laughed. Sometimes he'd laugh with her. He wasn't his self that night. He talked so much, laughed too. And she was like a child. He made up stories how he confessed his love to her. She would blush. He would fell awful for lying to her.

He told her about his fights with Naruto. About the girls.

About Kakashi.

He never thought they would talk like that. Well, he. He rarely talked to her, without telling her she was annoying. Or weak.

_Weak._ He felt weak now.

She asked about her parents. He never really knew them. They died in a mission long ago. Before he got back.

Then she asked about their "us". "How long have we dated?" She asked and his smile froze on place. "Three years now." He said and she nodded. "What did I like to do?"

"Annoy me." He said right away. She looked at him, slightly shocked. "You loved it." He smiled again. "I did too." She blinked.

"It's ok. I know you are confused. You will understand in time." He placed his hand on hers. She didn't say anything. Just blushed.

"Tomorrow you'll meet someone special. She is like your mother." He said and opened the door to her room. The teddy bear from Naruto was sitting on the bed. She looked at him and he smiled softly. Her hair was longer, he noticed just now. He ran fingers through her silky locks and wished her goodnight. Maybe this night they could sleep normal. It was already three o' clock.

She should rest.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Tsunade. How would she react when she remembers everything? I mean, we are lying to her." Naruto looked through the window. Tsunade smiled at the boy. "A medic is taught to do everything he has to comfort the sick one. Sakura would know that." She said, pouring alcohol in her cup, for the fifth time. Naruto looked at her strangely. Are you sure you can drink? I mean aren't you a bit old?" Tsunade's eyes widened, flames took over her irises and Naruto trembled. "I guess I should...Go. Go! Yes, go! Goodnight, Hokage-sama!" He stormed out of the room, and after he closed the door behind him, he heard something hit it on the other side. He sighted. She sure has an attitude.<p>

He walked towards his apartment, thinking. How would they find Kakashi, is he like Sakura. Will Sakura be alright? He missed her. Seeing her like that, screaming and crying... He didn't like it. It made his heart break. Why was everything so hard? Since Kakashi and Sakura disappeared everything seemed so hard.

_Kakashi looked at the moon. He chuckled. "You can come out, Naruto." He said, making the blond sight. _

_"Why can't we come with you?" He said disappointed while walking_ _his sensei. "Because, I have to go alone and spy on Orochimaru. If we want to find Sakura, we must listen to the Hokage's orders." He tapped his student's head, like a puppy. "A year and a half is enough. We have to find her already." Naruto nodded slowly and too looked at the moon. "I'll do anything to find my student." He said in a whisper, and put on his ANBU mask. _

_"Hey, sensei." Naruto said smiling at him. "Be careful." He said and his teacher nodded. _

That was the last time he saw Kakashi. After a week, the reports from him stopped. That was exactly six months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**I started this story on a notebook before 6 months. I just started school and forgot about it. Yesterday I found the notebook, and thought: "Hey, there's a stupid idea! Let's put it on fanfiction" :D **

**Thank you for reading it guys! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Inspiration...none._**

**_Now?...No_**

**_Now?...No_**

**_Ah wait! I just saw one jumping on my bed._**

**_I guess you understand that I suffer from no inspiration moment ... Darn._**

**New Beginning.**

_To you, I'll give the world._

_To you, I'll never be cold._

Naruto was running towards the gates. Tsunade called him not too long after he came home telling him, that the ANBU found Kakashi's body in the woods.

"Is he alive?"

"Get there as soon as you can!"

No one answered him properly. Sasuke was waiting there too.

Was Sakura with him? If she was, how could he bring her there?

And if she wasn't... how could he leave her alone? She could escape again and this time, they may not find her.

There were so many kinds of emotions and thoughts running through his head right now. He was running very fast but for him, it was like hours have passed.

It seemed like forever to get there.

At last, he managed to get to the place. There was a crowd of medic nins, shinobies and ANBU officers. He saw Tsunade trying, desperately to wake him up. Everything was in such a slow motion. He could hear voices yelling around, but they only passed by him.

Tsunade was almost out of chakra. She wouldn't last longer.

"Wake up you little pervert!" She shouted as she sent another wave of her chakra in his body. "Shizune!" She yelled and her assistant ran to her. "I'm out of chakra, I need you to take over for me. He needs just a little more." She said, and the medic nin nodded. She stood up, loosing balance a little. She looked up and saw Naruto staring at them. "He's fine." She smiled and the Hokage-to be nodded slowly.

Sasuke returned to Sakura's house at around five o'clock in the morning. He was exhausted. They had to search in the woods, in case if there was someone from Orochimaru's people.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sank in the armchair in the living room. Now that Kakashi was back, they would know all the details for capturing Orochimaru. And maybe, they would learn how to get Sakura's memory back.

Sasuke frowned at that thought. He kind of liked it, when she believed him, that they were a couple. She would blush at times, like before. She would talk to him. She would smile. She would believe him.

But it scared him. This affection she had on him.

After a couple of minutes, he heard her door open. He looked around and saw her looking at him.

"You left the door unlocked." She muttered pointing the door nervously. "Hn." He nodded. "Why?" She asked feeling super uneasy. "I trust, that you won't try to escape again." He said softly as he looked at his cup of unfinished coffee.

"We found our teacher." She looked at him and smiled. "You must be happy." She said, walking towards him. "It's strange. This happens all too fast. " He said not averting his look from the cup. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he would do something stupid.

"Why is that wrong? If he has information about me, as you think, we can find a way to get my memories back, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Since when do you believe me?" He asked causing her to blink.

"When you were gone, I looked around the house." He looked at her. She smiled. "I found this box with pictures and all kinds of stuff. There was this diary, that I probably had when I was thirteen or fourteen. On the last page, it was written that I would collect all of my diaries and keep them." She pointed the box and chuckled. "I was pretty in love with you." She giggled.

He smirked.

"For how long have you been in love with me, too?" She asked, causing him to feel strange.

Another awkward question.

"Well, I..." He looked at her. She blinked. She was like a little kid, wanting to know everything. "Um... I always had some feelings towards you. I just didn't really showed them." He looked at her and she blushed. "Right..." She sat on the sofa next to the armchair. "Sasuke-kun." He blinked at the suffix. This was the first time in years, she said his name like that.

* * *

><p><em>"Uchiha-sama?" Sakura looked at him. He had his arm covered in blood. He looked at her with his famous glare. "That idiot cut me very deep." He said and she blinked. "Come with me." She walked towards an empty room. He quickly followed her. <em>

_"Do you want anesthesia? I will have to sew your wound. It's pretty deep." She asked and after Sasuke refused, she prepared her instruments. _

_"It'll hurt." She warned. "I know." He said and let her do her job._

_After they were done, she just told him to come in another two days, so one of the nurses could check his arm's reflexes. After that she walked out of the room, without saying even one goodbye._

_"How did Naruto manage to do this to you?" She chuckled. "You should be dead by now." She helped him remove his shirt and examined the wound on his abdomen. _

_"I guess you recover pretty fast." She walked to the little cabinet with medicine and bandages. "I'll clean it and bandage it and you'll be ready in no time." She said and he nodded. _

_"Naruto keeps asking about you." Sasuke cleared his throat after his words. Sakura stopped her doing for a moment and her look saddened. "I have work in the Hospital." She lied and continued to clean his wound. "How is it that you only have work, when I'm there?" Sasuke glared at her. She remained silent. _

_"I have an operation in 15 minutes. Nurse!" She yelled. "Tell Naruto, that I'm sorry. I hope you'll get better, Uchiha-sama." She said and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?" She asked again, causing the young man to turn his head towards her. "Yes?" He asked and she smiled. "Can you... hold my hand for a bit?" She blushed. He looked at her confused.<p>

_I would do more than just hold your hand, Cherry._

"Yeah, of course." He said, and reached for her hand. She leaned on the sofa's back and closed eyes. "You know, those two years, no one telling me anything about my past, felt really lonely." She yawned. "I didn't have any friends. They were always keeping me in my room. "I felt like an animal held in a locked up cage." Her voice trembled at the last sentence. "Have you ever met a man called Orochimaru or Kabuto?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Kabuto said that I have to stay locked up in that room." She said and Sasuke nodded. He looked at her hand. "What is this?" He stroke a scar on her wrist. "One time, they caught me while I was in the garden and Kabuto beat me up. After that, he handcuffed me for 3 days. That was a year ago. " She looked elsewhere, trying not to meet his stare. "I will find him. Both of them and make them pay." He tightened the grip on her hand. She smiled sadly and closed eyes.

"Kakashi! You are awake!" Naruto grinned as he looked in his sensei's eyes. "Do you remember me?" He asked impatiently.

Kakashi smiled under the covers and nodded. "Did you find her?" He whispered. "Yes, Sasuke is with her." Naruto smiled again. "I'm proud of you boys." He sighted heavily. "You must rest now, Kakashi." Tsunade entered the room and looked at Naruto. "Come on, go home. I'll call you in my office tomorrow." She smiled at the blond and as soon as he left, she looked at Kakashi with a strict look. "Where were you?" She sat on the edge of his bed. "I was held as hostage. Orochimaru found me. I managed to escape." He said and Tsunade's look softened.

"If you didn't go there, we wouldn't find her." She said in a whisper and he nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"Then what the fuck do you want?" He shouted, making her step backwards. "Get out." She whispered. Sasuke looked at her.<em>

_Why? Why was she like that?_

_"You tried to kill me. You have treated me as garbage as long as I remember. You were never there when I needed you. And you want me to be your wife? Now? Now you remembered that I exist?" __She took a deep breath, smiled and shook her head. "I have a life now, Uchiha-san. I love my life and I'm not gonna let you ruin it. So, Uchiha-san, it is a no. No, I won't marry you. Can you please get out of my house, before I call The Konoha police?"_

_"I don't need you." He said and walked out._

_"I'm sure you don't." She yelled after him and shut the door._

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened eyes, and looked around. This coffee sure didn't help him much. He saw Sakura sleeping on the sofa, still holding his hand.<p>

What would she do after she remembers everything?

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke turned his head towards the window next to the door and saw Neji.

Neji waited for a few moments, before the door opened. He saw a very sleepy Sasuke. Way to sleepy. He wasn't quite sure that Sasuke could sleep. He never saw him sleep on missions, he thought he was a vampire or something.

That was at least what Tenten told him.

"You look...tired?" He chuckled and Sasuke frowned. "I had a rough night." The raven haired said and Neji looked at the view behind him. He saw Sakura sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

"I see." He awkwardly looked away. "Tsunade is waiting for you too in her office. Get there as soon as you can." They both nodded, and Neji walked away. Sasuke stared at the spot where Neji was standing. "I see? What did he mean?" He scoffed.

Strange guy.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked looking at the blond woman in front of her. Tsunade chuckled. Sasuke looked at the pinkette. "She's the Hokage. She was your second sensei. _Total pain in the ass._" He whispered the last part, making the medic in front of them cough angrily. Sakura giggled.

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Hello, Sakura. You don't remember me... I'm Tsunade." She said and Sakura blinked. "Are you that always drunk lady, that Naruto told me about?" Tsunade's right mouth muscle twitched. Sasuke fought his laugh. This was too much.

"Never mind the idiot." She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Kakashi is in the hospital. You should go see him _now._" She said and he nodded.

After closing the door behind him, Sasuke swore silently. He was glad that Kakashi is okay, but he didn't want to leave Sakura alone even for a minute.

It was silent on his way to the hospital. The streets were empty. It was strange for a week day. He couldn't help but wonder what would Kakashi tell him. Last night, when they found him he could barely breath. He was sure Orochimaru ordered the best torture methods for him.

When he walked in his sensei's room, he found him lying helpless on the bed with half opened eyes. Kakashi looked towards him and smiled.

"Glad you aren't with Naruto. Good kid, but too noisy for me right now." Kakashi chuckled. After seeing no reaction from his student his face turned serious again.

"They will find her soon." He said making Sasuke stiffen. "Why do they need her so much?" The raven haired gritted teeth.

His teacher looked at him, amusement written on his face. "Orochimaru wants her body. He was so stupid, telling me everything, believing that I would die soon."

"How did you escape?" Sasuke asked making his sensei sigh in pleasure. "Caused a little riot in prison. A sand ninja helped me."

"You said he told you everything? What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked almost without any hesitation. Kakashi stood silent for a minute.

"After he takes her body, he plans on destroying Konoha. I believe he wants to take Naruto and try to release the nine tails."

"But why? Why did he wait two years?" He stood up and started walking around the room nervously.

"He wanted to be sure of something." Kakashi slowly sat on the bed. Sasuke looked at the man. "He wanted to see how would you search for her, how many men would you kill." He looked at the floor and Sasuke was at loss of words.

* * *

><p><em>"Where is she you fucking scum?" He yelled at the prisoner's face.<em>

_Or would it be called a face? His face was disfigured and colored in blood. He was tortured and questioned by Sasuke every day for a week now. _

_The man smiled. "Our leader will make you pay." He yelled and after that started laughing. Sasuke sighted angrily and exited the room. _

_"Throw him in the dungeons." he said to the guard._

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura!" He yelled seeing the girl on the floor. He ran to her and kneeled before her. "Sakura, please, open your eyes. Sak, please! Just open your eyes!" He yelled again. He took his mask off, panicking. "If I had the chance, I would turn back time, I promise. I would never treat you bad. Please wake up!" <em>

_The blood was running down her forehead and hair. Her once bubblegum color was replaced with crimson. _

_"Hinata!" He yelled desperately. _

_"Commander!" A girl with an ANBU mask ran in the room. "S-Sasuke..." _

_"Save her..." He hugged Sakura's body. "Please...Save her." The girl took off her mask too, and revealed two scared pearl white eyes. _

_"Go outside and watch f-for enemies. I'll try to stop the bleeding." _

_Sasuke slowly nodded, put on his mask again and exited the room. After a few minutes of watching, he fell on the floor, staring wide eyed. _

_Why did he say all of those things?_

* * *

><p>He knew all those things. That bastard was watching him the whole time.<p>

"Did you tell Tsunade?" He spoke after his long pause. Kakashi looked at him. "No."

Sasuke sighted and reached for the door. "Tell her, but not a word to Naruto or Sakura." Kakashi nodded looking down.

"Kakashi." His student spoke as he was going through the door. "Get well...soon." He muttered and closed the door behind him.

His teacher could do nothing but laugh.

"So there will be surgery?" Her grip on the glass of water tightened. Tsunade watched her carefully. "No, it's not that kind of surgery. We won't be opening your head to see what's in there..." She chuckled. Tsunade wasn't still used to be asked questions like that from Sakura.

Sakura herself would help other people like that before. Those things were easy for her.

"A local ninja has the ability to see in people's mind and memories. We'll see if there's away to make those memories appear again. You won't be hurt." She smiled at her student.

Sakura was panicking. Her grip on the glass was so tight, that it broke into pieces. Tsunade's eyes widened at the scene. "Sakura, are you ok?" She looked in her scared eyes.

"What are you people?" She whispered shivering. Tsunade blinked. "There's no such thing as that."

"Sakura don't forget that Orochimaru locked you in a room for two years. No one ever said a thing to you. You were a hostage, you don't know anything yet. You were isolated am I not correct?" Tsunade asked walking to her. She kneeled before her and picked slowly the pieces of glass. She chuckled. "You still have that amazing strength you had before." She looked at her bleeding hand. "Come on, let's heal it." She touched her hand and the cuts disappeared. Sakura blinked a few times. Tsunade saw her expression and arched a brow. "You never got healed of injuries?"

Sakura touched the scar on her hand. "Once Kabuto hit me and after he was done beating me up, he sewed the wound with an old needle. It was pretty painful." She chuckled nervously. Tsunade looked at her. She felt something in her chest. It was just a hint of pain but it was something. "Sakura, we can get it done today. You'll be out just for a couple of hours. Are you ready?" Sakura blinked surprised. "I-I want Sasuke to be there." Tsunade nodded.

_'If everything turns out well, I don't think you'll want to see him, Sakura.'_ Tsunade frowned. "I want you to follow Shizune now, me and Sasuke will be with you soon." She smiled and led her to the door.

When Sasuke came in the Hokage's office, he was surprised that Sakura wasn't there. Scratch that, he panicked. "What the...?" He walked in looking for his ex teammate. "Oh, you are here. Come on." Tsunade smiled and walked to the door. "What's going on? Where is Sakura?" He hissed and she just laughed. "She's fine. What? You think I'll harm her? She's safer with me, than with you. Come on. I'm going to try and bring her memories back." Sasuke stared at her. "What? Why so soon?"

"Because she agreed. Sasuke do you know how hard it is to have memories only filled with violence and hate? To be locked up in a room and your so called mother to hate your guts?" He remained silent. "I want her to remember that she can do something. That she isn't another annoying weak girl, who can't defend herself."

"Won't it be hard for her if they come all at once?" He asked. "They'll come one by one, day by day, at first. After that... She's strong. She can handle those things." She opened the doors to the basement.

Sasuke wasn't familiar with this place. "This is the special part of the hospital. We can't have any surgeries up there. We risk the safety of the people. We operated Kakashi here yesterday too." Tsunade greeted some doctors and continued to walk towards the end of the hall.

Everyone stared at him. And yes, this was a top secret place. What was the Uchiha doing there?

"Now, Sasuke you have to stay here." Sasuke sighted. "How long will you be doing this?"

Tsunade smiled. "Maybe an hour? She'll be out for some time. You'll need to get her home. Sasuke, now she needs your help. Now she depends on you." Tsunade smiled and he nodded. What else could he do?

After an hour and a half, the doors opened and he saw her sleeping on the hospital bed. Tsunade and Inoichi walked to him, both grinning. "She'll be fine. In a month she'll probably remember everything." Inoichi said and let them have their private talk.

Tsunade's smile disappeared. "She'll have nightmares. During the surgery, she screamed and cried." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"I heard." How could he not? Those screams were like knifes cutting his chest. He was trying to get to the door and kill the person who ever dared to hurt her. He was like a beast that moment.

Four nurses tried to calm him, and threatened to get him out or put him to sleep with the help of some kind of anesthesia.

For him, hearing her screams was like... he couldn't even describe it. He didn't want to.

"That's not normal." Sasuke snapped from his memory and looked at the Hokage. "No one has ever done this. I don't know what they did to her, Inoichi didn't say anything. She's in pain, Sasuke." Tsunade turned to her sleeping body. "Did you know that she has a scar on her stomach? She was tortured before she lost her memory." His hands trembled. "You and Naruto have to be with her. All the time." She sighted and looked at her notes.

"You and Naruto aren't part of ANBU, until she gets better. Neji will take your place as commander temporary." Sasuke nodded and remained silent. "Now take her home." She said still reading.

"If she has nightmares it's best if I sleep next to her." Naruto said while eating. Sasuke frowned. "She thinks I'm her boyfriend." "I was on a date with her once."

Sasuke chuckled. "What? You ate ramen and you paid for the first time?" Naruto glared at him.

"Well at least I know her better."

"Sakura will decide." He said, putting an end to the pointless argument.

_"Sasuke?" _The two boys froze when they heard her voice. "She woke up." Sasuke muttered as he walked to her room.

"I'll stay here...just eating my ramen...don't worry about me...asshole." Naruto took another bite from his bowl cursing his best friend.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" He sat on the bed grabbing her hand. "Yeah...I just had a nightmare." She looked towards the sheets. "What was it about?"

"You leaving me on a bench... Funny right?" She chuckled sadly. He looked at her face again. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Have you been crying?" He asked and she looked at him. "I don't know...I guess. It was pretty scary." She ruffled her hair and smiled. He felt awkward and tried to change the subject. "Look... Naruto's going to live with us... I mean until you get better. Someone has to sleep with you...in this room...on this bed...with you. Who do you want to...um..." He felt annoyed. He was stuttering like Hinata. "You are my boyfriend, right?" She laughed. He nodded. "It would be strange if Naruto slept next to me. Right?" He smirked. "Come on, go to sleep. It's late." He caressed her hand and turned off the lights. "I'll come in a minute." He said and closed the door.

"I hate you."

"Be quiet."

"Why?"

"She's sleeping. So shut up. You're sleeping upstairs." Naruto frowned. "You are an asshole." He said and slowly went up the stairs.

When Sasuke walked in, she was already sleeping. He laid next to her and examined her waist, curves, everything. Her breathing was calm, she was quiet. He smirked. The moonlight was falling on her and he could see every detail of her face. She was beautiful. He didn't even want to think what would be if Naruto had to watch her at night. She wouldn't be sleeping from his idiotic Sasuke was watching her sleep, he let out a small smile. _'Screw it.' _He thought his smile grew even bigger. This night he wouldn't be thinking how to defend her or how to not let her escape again. This time she wasn't going to try. Sasuke placed his arm around her waist, tightened his grip a little and closed eyes.

This time, she was safe in his arms.

"Sasuke?" The girl laying beside him yawned. "I'm here, go to sleep, Sakura." He whispered and chuckled silently when he felt her head nod once, under his chin.

**~ Kate Uchiha.**

Hope you liked it :]

It was very hard for me this time, because I have a habit to have "no inspiration times" It's like that with the other stories. I'll try to update this story but I'm not sure if I'll do it often. Usually I'm writing a chapter for a month or so, because of school, friends and family. I hope that the spring vacation will be a lot easier ^^

This is the first story, that has so much reviews only on the first 2 chapters so far, I hope the number gets higher :)

_Thank you for liking the story._


End file.
